The Beast Within
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: On a routine case at an ancient castle, Fred Jones has an experience that will change his life forever, but not for the better. Pairings: Fred/Daphne, slight Shaggy/Velma as well, just for the heck of it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2011 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. I am not making any money off of writing this story, I am just a fan. Also, certain parts of this story are based on the 1980's movie _Teen Wolf_.

Author's Notes #2: For the first chapter of this fan fic, I am going to try something a little different: I am going to attempt to write an entire chapter in one character's point of view, in this case the POV will be Fred's, hopefully everyone enjoys it and reviews it; it would also be terrific if the people who read and review my work tell me if I did the point of view chapter right, like I said this is the first time I've done this so hopefully it will work out.

Chapter 1

A young man of twenty-five years old stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom of an ancient castle somewhere in the Northeastern United States. Said castle was transported stone by stone from Europe to the upstate portion of New York hundreds of years ago, and had been a popular tourist attraction in the Johnsonville area for many years.

The town of Johnsonville was for all intensive purposes, like any other town in the Northeast, or the rest of the country, it had shops, restaurants, and other businesses that a small town would possess as well as said castle. However, the castle had a problem, a certain supernatural creature who was half man and half fur covered beast walked the halls and corridors of the castle, which is why Scooby Doo and the gang were summoned to the castle one September day.

The castle's caretakers, a middle aged man named Mark Brantley and his wife Janet were worried that the fur covered werewolf would hurt their tourist business, so the two caretakers hired Mystery Inc. to investigate the mysterious creature, hoping that the adolescent investigators could uncover the truth behind the werewolf and why he was inhabiting the castle, as well as getting rid of them if possible.

However the investigation took a dangerous turn when the unofficial leader of the group Fred Jones was kidnapped and brought into some kind of laboratory which he guessed, had been a room in the castle when it was built and originally inhabited.

Once in the laboratory a dark figure, which Fred guessed had caught him off guard and kidnapped him, produced a silver medallion from an unseen place, more then likely a pants pocket, and held the medallion in front of his face. As it turns out the medallion was part of an ancient curse that had plagued the castle for many years, the curse being that any night where there was a full moon, which there was tonight, the medallion would take over the person's mind and transform them into the very creature that stalked the castle: a werewolf.

Being that he was strapped down in a chair, he could not avoid the figure hypnotizing him with the silver medallion, which sparkled in the light of the full moon. In the span of only a few moments, it was over and once the full moon shone through the windows onto the blond young man, he fully transformed a snarling, howling werewolf.

His white shirt and orange ascot were ripped apart, his hands and feet transformed into sharp black claws, his hair became slightly messy, while his nose became a round black nose, and his ears grew longer and pointier as they stuck out of the sides of his head. Finally his face became covered in a large amount of thick gray fur; in short he had become a monster. The newly transformed Fred werewolf howled in delight at the moon that shone through the dingy windows of the castle laboratory, while the part of him that was still human tried desperately to cope with his newfound form.

Later the gang was able to catch the strange figure, who as it turned out was a disgruntled former employee of the castle, who knew all about the history of the werewolves that inhabited the building dating back to the 15th Century, when it was constructed in Europe.

After the villain had been caught, Scooby and his friends were treated to a feast and several extra days in the castle by the caretakers who were pleased with the result of the case and that their castle was going to be somewhat quiet for now on.

But one member of Mystery Inc. was not happy at all that the werewolf had been caught, Fred Jones silently cursed the man who had transformed him into a werewolf and prayed that there was someway to break the curse. So in the middle of the night of the first day after the case was finished Fred snuck down to the castle library and study to search for anything that would give him a cure to his unusual ailment.

After some time searching he found a book that gave the entire history of the castle, and the werewolf curse. However, after a few minutes of reading he came to what he was hoping to find, the blond young adult then read the entire page from top to bottom and was quite upset with what he read.

According to the book, the silver medallion and the curse were in fact permanent, specifically anyone who became a werewolf after being hypnotized by the medallion during a full moon, would remain a werewolf for the rest of their natural lives.

Fred Jones banged his fist down on the book, not caring that he might hurt himself; he was angry and upset, he had not told his friends that he had become a werewolf and he intended to keep it that way. He desperately wanted to hide his secret from his friends, he knew that there was a chance that they would find him out, especially during the next full moon, so with no other alternatives, he ran out of the library, down several corridors and finally into one of the castle's bathrooms, where he currently was.

Fred then stood in front of the mirror looking at himself and his reflection, wondering when the next full moon would be and wondering if he could control his werewolf form and if he could control his cravings for human flesh.

Feeling a little woozy from the thought of him ripping through his friends like tissue paper, Fred sat down on the floor of the bathroom and began running through his mind the dozens of scenarios that might occur if his friends were to ever found out about him being a werewolf, and the scenarios if he were to attack his friends and devour them as he wondered if other werewolves were faced with these types of situations.

He also started thinking about actual wolves devouring people and wished that despite all obstacles that he wouldn't have to do the things that wolves and werewolves usually did. The stone floor of the bathroom chilled Fred's skin just a little, although he wondered what it would be like if he was sitting on the floor in his werewolf form, and if his newfound fur would be chilled as well; without any way to break the werewolf curse and without any way to escape his fate, Fred Jones held his head in his hands and began sobbing as he pondered his fate

***Fred's POV***

_I sat in the bathroom of a castle that once was home to a werewolf, well a fake werewolf that was trying to scare the caretakers of the castle away, but right now that c__ouldn't be further from my mind. That, that person who made me what I am now is the only thing I can think about; I still have the picture in my mind of him, and the medallion he used to change me from the gentle, loving person I was into a beast the next time the full moon rises._

_When we got the call to travel to this transplanted castle I thought it was just going to be a simple mystery; find a villain, chase him, set a trap and unmask him, then have the local authorities haul him away to prison and that would be the end of it, but not this time, not here and not now._

_Now whenever I peer into a mirror I have to see the beast within me, staring back at me through the glass, even though the reflection is really me, Fred Jones. However it is nothing more then a façade, the true me is a bloodthirsty killer just waiting to be unleashed from within to strike; the only problem is that if the beast within me is let out, I fear that I might become something that I hate, something that my friends and I have looked for and searched out for years: a true monster._

_I don't want to do the things that a werewolf does, I'm not really a monster, I'm a gentle person, a great boyfriend (Daphne's words, not mine) and a great leader; I've done so much in my life, I've gotten a college degree, I've been a part of some of the most dangerous mysteries ever solved by anyone, including tracking down the 13 most horrible ghosts in the world from the Chest of Demons and seeing my friends undergoing transformations like the one I'm currently going through; I saw Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all become werewolves at one time or another and now I'm one._

_The only question is why me, and why now? Why haven't I been turned into a werewolf before this current mystery? I can't answer that question and I just can't answer why I'm now a monster, when I've been through situations much more difficult then this in my life, especially since I investigate supernatural mysteries, which is probably something that most people would think is weird, but for me it happens to be a great hobby._

_But unfortunately, this hobby has led me into this castle and where I am now, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, then sitting on the cold stone floor where I ponder my future; mainly, can I break this werewolf curse? If not, then can I hide this, this monstrous secret from my friends? And specifically from Daphne? Will she be able to accept me for who I am, and will she still like me, will she still love me if I'm a werewolf? I certainly hope so, because if not, then my life and the lives of my friends will be changed forever._

***End of Fred's POV***

After pondering his future, and his past Fred Jones breathed deep and walked out of the castle's bathroom, back to the bedroom that he, Shaggy and Scooby were sharing in the castle. Thankfully for Fred, it looked as if the skies outside the castle were dark and filled with clouds, which meant there was no chance of him becoming a werewolf, at least not tonight, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid it forever, and he knew someday that he was going to have the face the beast that dwelled within him.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everybody likes this so far, as I said this is the first time I ever used a character's point of view in a story, and I hope everybody enjoys it, if you want me to use a character's point of view again, I will; again thanks for everyone's reviews and thanks to everyone for reading my works.

Also, I was not sure on where I was going to put this, whether this was a regular Scooby Doo story, or a Teen Wolf/Scooby Doo crossover; however, since I have seen Jurassic Park and The Ring/Scooby Doo crossover stories inspired by those movies but with the Scooby characters and no characters from those movies in them here on Fan , I decided to put this as a Scooby Doo/Teen Wolf crossover. And if anyone in charge wants to or wants me to change it to a regular Scooby story, you are more then welcome to or I will go ahead and do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several months passed since the case in the haunted castle in Upstate New York, where Scooby Doo and his friends tracked down and captured a very frightening and very intimidating werewolf who was trying to scare away the caretakers of said building and who turned out to be a former employee of said castle, which doubled as a very popular and very successful tourist attraction of all things.

Ever since Mystery Inc. had arrived back in the Midwest, and specifically Ohio, and even more specifically Coolsville, Fred Jones had felt subtle changes in his personality, his habits and even his lifestyle.

Actually the changes weren't what most people would qualify as subtle, while they were without a doubt changes, they were small, and didn't seem to affect Fred the way major changes would affect him.

But even though the changes weren't major and weren't directly noticeable in his human body, something inside him began shifting and he felt more as if he was an animal, an untamed beast then a human being.

Sure Fred's personality was one of a regular normal twenty something year old human being, and he still felt like the leader of Mystery Inc., unofficially of course, but a few times when he spoke to the gang, he felt as if the part of him that had changed into a wolf was beginning to come out, in rather unusual ways.

At certain times when he ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with the gang, Daphne and everyone else at the table could swear that the blond young man was howling, albeit slightly, and sometimes the other four members of Mystery Inc. were shocked to see the young man somewhat devouring his food like an animal, or like something that Shaggy and Scooby Doo would do, considering the two of them ate a lot during a typical meal.

While Fred Jones wasn't like Scooby Doo or Norville Rogers, he was, well he was a leader; while he wasn't as smart as Velma, or as cowardly as the aforementioned green shirt clad young man and his canine companion, or as wealthy as Daphne, Fred had a lot to be thankful for and to be proud of.

He had earned degrees from Coolsville High School, and the University of Florida (which he mostly decided to attend because of their successful football program) and he had several hobbies, not to mention the times he and his friends volunteered at various places in the small Ohio town where the group all lived.

Deep down the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. always wanted to tutor young men and women in what he knew, like his sleuthing skills for example. In addition to those things, Fred was more then happy to tell the next generation of detectives about how to solve a case, how to make a proper trap (which he greatly enjoyed) and other miscellaneous topics.

However, there was nothing that the young man could tell any or all budding sleuths the gang tutored about what he was going through now, because being a werewolf was something that was rather unique, and something he silently hoped and prayed that no one, no matter the age or race would ever have to go through, because if they did, it would be an unfortunate occurrence, which could very well end in that person residing in a pine box for the rest of eternity.

All of that aside, the blond young adult made a silent promise to himself that he was going to spend as much time as possible during the day to research his condition.

Or at least all the time he spent by himself, when he wasn't with the rest of Mystery Inc. Because during the nighttime hours, especially on nights with a full moon, Fred was going to change into his other form, which is something he would try and avoid as much as possible.

Thankfully for Fred, the nighttime hours passed without so much as him growing a small patch of fur on his body, which left him with a huge sigh of relief.

This was how Fred Jones' life was proceeding, at least until he woke up one morning and decided to see if the curse was affecting the well built blond young man's body, as well as his mind.

Getting up from the bed in his bedroom one day, the blond young sleuth walked over to a nearby mirror and examined himself, just to make completely sure he was still human.

After the daunting task of making sure he hadn't sprouted claws, paws or fur, he walked downstairs, still in his nightshirt and sleep pants and decided to see if the rest of the gang was awake.

Once he arrived downstairs, Fred made his way into the dining room of Mystery Inc.'s headquarters and sat down at the breakfast table, with his friends eating, talking and reading the paper among other things.

Mystery Inc.'s headquarters was a beautiful hundred year old mansion which Daphne's parents had helped the gang purchase, convert into a center of operations for the gang, and all around home for the adolescent investigators some years back.

The mansion was located in the center of Coolsville, or as close to the center of the city as possible, considering the group wanted to be close to the library, police and any other authority figures.

Naturally of course these things were very important for a group of sleuths such as Mystery Inc., and were a big selling point when the gang and Daphne's mother and father purchased the mansion.

At the breakfast table, which was made of Oak, and possibly at least 30 years old according to the gang and Daphne's parents estimates, Fred felt as if everything was going right in his life, despite what had happened only a few weeks prior.

On top the old wooden table was a sumptuous array of bagels, toast, cereal, fruit, as well as any condiments needed for said items; all of which Shaggy and Scooby were digging into as if it was their last meal on Earth.

After a brief scolding from Velma, who engaged in a back and forth staring and then smiling contest with Shaggy, the two of them eased up on their breakfast consumption. While the two chickens of Mystery Inc. ate, Fred noticed that Daphne had fixed up a pot of coffee, which was sitting on the kitchen counter, just in the young man's line of sight.

As the young man's red-haired companion and girlfriend sat and downed her cup of java, she was eating a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese, which Fred could smell, since he had chosen a seat right next to her.

In between bites of the bagel, and sips of the coffee, the young man took the opportunity to give Daphne a few quick pecks on the cheek, which caused her face to become almost the same shade as a strawberry.

"Freddie, please I'm eating and drinking." Daphne giggled as Fred placed a hand on her arm.

"Sorry Daph, I thought you were done." Fred replied, albeit a bit sheepishly.

"That's quite all right Freddie." Daphne responded; albeit she was now chuckling as she spoke to her blond boyfriend.

"Aren't those two something else?" Velma asked, in a whispering voice, which was directed towards a certain green shirted sleuth.

"Like yeah, but they are in love after all. And I guess we are too huh?" Shaggy responded, also in a whisper.

"Of course, and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be in love with." Velma replied.

"Ditto Velma, ditto." Shaggy responded.

While Shaggy and Velma smiled and shared a hug between the two of them, Daphne began looking over the daily newspaper while taking another sip of her coffee.

The young woman was perusing the society pages, mostly to see if there was any mention of her family or her, before moving onto the horoscopes (which was something she always enjoyed, partly because she was one of the few members of the group who paid attention to anything like horoscopes).

"Hmm… my horoscope says I'm going to have a five star day today… makes sense." Daphne remarked.

"Daphne, you don't believe it those silly things do you?" Fred asked in a skeptical tone of voice.

"Of course I do Freddie, horoscopes sometimes talk about people's monetary gains and losses. So considering I'm wealthy, I want to make sure any horoscopes that talk about such a thing are accurate, just in case. Call me superficial, but it's just something I need to read in the morning." Daphne replied.

"I guess I can see that Daph. By the way, can you pass me the sports and the local section, I want to check the scores and see if there's anything going on this weekend." Fred responded.

"Sure thing Freddie." Daphne replied, rifling through the newspaper sections before coming to what Fred was asking for.

"Here we are, enjoy." The red head added as she handed the two sections of the paper to Fred.

"Thanks Daphne. Believe me, there's nothing better then reading about the happenings in the sports world to get you ready for the day. Especially when you're in the line of work we are." The blond young man said, as a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

Fred Jones then held the sports section in front of his face, scanning the paper for the results of the previous day and night's baseball games.

There were also some items and articles about the upcoming NFL and college football contests, as it was football season after all. After reading through the rest of the sports, Fred moved onto the Local section of the paper; holding the paper aloft in front of his face, he scanned it for any important news, or any relevant events that might be happening in the small town.

Of course there were the usual items that might be found in a small town newspaper: a few crime reports, the weather, a Calendar of Events, advertisements, movie listings, and the like.

A few minutes into his perusal of the local newspaper, Fred began to realize that he might be wasting his time… after all, nothing really exciting was going on in Coolsville… at least not at the moment.

However, the young man was soon to receive a shock, and was about to find that maybe his life, and his unusual ailment were possibly about to be exposed. Because after all the time and all the years that Mystery Inc. had solved mysteries, trying to hide something supernatural was very difficult, especially when the person hiding something was one Freddie Jones, the unofficial leader of the group of sleuths.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter, I got stuck a bit in thinking of ideas for this chapter and story. I promise things will pick up in later chapters though, and there will also be some sightings of other Hanna Barbera teen mystery solvers. I can't say who though, but there will be some special guests in future chapters, so stay tuned.


End file.
